


Pretty Little Things

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves being despicable, Forced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Unintentional Voyeurism, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the dungeons of Mirkwood, Bilbo overhears several of Thranduil's guards talking about Fili and Kili in ways they shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> And here we begin another round of prompt filling. For this one, the idea was to have Bilbo overhear how some of Thranduil's guards have done several non-consensual things to Thorin's nephews.
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19090445#t19090445

As the only member of Thorin Oakenshield's company to remain free in Mirkwood, Bilbo felt almost certain that his time would be best spent trying to figure out some way of escape from the elven dungeons. Unfortunately, this didn't prove to be the case. Most of Bilbo's time was spent relaying messages between dwarves and trying to secure extra food for them, which he didn't often feel bad about, as the stale bread and weak beer the elves allowed their prisoners was simply deplorable and caused even the elf-loving hobbit to think poorly of the shining folk. No decent person deserved to be starved like this. What Bilbo didn't realize, though, was that the food wasn't the worst of it. If he had known just how bad his opinion of the elves was about to become, Master Baggins of Bag End would have almost certainly hidden himself in some forgotten corner, wishing to be forgotten himself.

It happened when he was down in the storerooms, trying to secure some more food for Dwalin, who had grown weak from insisting that the rations Bilbo managed to steal go to the others. Balin had told Bilbo to make sure his brother ate, whether the burly warrior liked it or not. While Bilbo didn't relish the thought of challenging the gruff dwarf, it had somehow become his task to keep all of them healthy for the moment when he finally figured out how to get them all out. He had just about finished fishing a shank of pork from a brining barrel when he heard the door to the room creak open. Starting in surprise, he quickly abandoned the attempt, sealing the barrel before slinking off to conceal himself behind another stack of barrels.

"I tell you, Tauriel's being too soft with them. How does the king expect to get anywhere with these dwarves with that woman leading the investigations?"

"Oh, I think he knows she's not going to get anywhere. She's got deadly aim, but no killer instinct. Plus, she's taken a liking to the younger ones. Sometimes, I think she thinks of them as pets."

"Well, I don't suppose they'd be good for much else," the first voice said as a group of elf guards entered the room and seated themselves around a table. There were six of them sitting at the table and a seventh soon rolled up a barrel and began to fill glasses with red wine. As he worked, he offered the elf who had spoken a rather suggestive smirk.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you know those two young ones are Thorin's nephews, yes?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes."

"Well, the king's been thinking recently they might be the best way to get through to the Oakenshield. So he gave a few of us permission to rough them up a little…see if we might not be able to scare a few things out of them."

"Yes…and…?"

"I was the first one to do it. I beat the dark-eyed one and forced his brother to watch. The little thing just looked so utterly beautiful in his defiance, I…I just couldn't help myself."

"What? What did you do?" the first guard pressed. Bilbo got the impression he was younger than the others in the group as they all chuckled. The second guard smirked at his compatriot before knocking back about half his glass.

"I forced the little one to take me in his mouth. I said if he didn't do it proper, we would kill the other one. He didn't fight anymore after that. He went straight to his knees and undid my belt for me. I didn't have to do a thing but let him put his sweet lips on me and suck me until I'd finished. I spilled it all down his throat," he said, shuddering in pleasure at the memory. "He even took me down his throat a little, very excellent control of his gag reflex, that little slut. I get the feeling mine wasn't the first cock he'd ever had in his mouth. If Thranduil never lets them go, I'll be just as content to go on guarding them, so long as I can go down to little Kili every day…just to have my cock sucked by that sweet little mouth."

It took everything Bilbo had not to rush out and confront the elves upon hearing these words. He almost couldn't believe he was hearing _elves_ say these things. Was it possible? Had they…could they really do such a terrible thing to Kili?

"I don't know," another one of the guards began. "I prefer the blond. The little bird's good with his mouth, but the older one…oh, Valar, that one's arse hole must have been _made_ for sex. Tighter than anything I've ever felt."

"How did you get him to give it up, though? Did you do it by force?" the youngest asked, eyes wide with a sort of wretched, half-suppressed interest.

"It was easy enough. I simply threatened to take his brother instead. He volunteered his own body in place of the little one's…and I make a point of visiting their cell at least once a week now for an appointment with him. There isn't even any arguing anymore. He just strips for me."

"It's all well and good to be able to get off in them yourselves…but can you make _them_ climax?" yet another one challenged the table at large. "Can you make them want it…even though they _know_ they mustn't? Because _I_ can. I've had them both coming, crying out in pleasure."

"Oh?" the second guard began, raising an eyebrow, as if he didn't quite believe him. "What did you do then?"

"I set them both together with my hands between their legs…and I worked at them until they both came. They didn't want to…but I could tell they liked it. Those pretty little things like themselves some elf meat," he said with a smirk. His story seemed to be only partly believed, but it didn't stop the others from chuckling and leering in interest, while Bilbo seethed quietly in anger.

"A nice tight hole isn't all that blond one has to offer, you know. He's got plenty of other useful parts," another guard said, clearly bursting with another story.

"Are…are you saying you let that dwarf… _take you?_ " the youngest asked, jaw going just slightly slack at the end of the question.

"I did at that…and he was _good._ I'm not ashamed to say I've enjoyed several nights with him. I'd almost like to meet the dwarf he got all that practice with…just to see the look on her face while she watches him _fuck me,_ " the guard hissed, licking his lips.

"Oh, I think you've already met that dwarf," another guard said, a knowing, heated look in his eyes.

"Indeed?" the previous guard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was he shacking up with someone else in this ragtag bunch?"

"Yes. You'd never guess which one, though."

"Well, go on, tell us," the others encouraged with one voice.

"I'm not sure if they'd ever touched each other before coming here…but I'm pretty sure those two have a thing for each other. The blond didn't put up much of a fight when I had him suck the little one's prick."

Several of the guards groaned at the thought of such a sight, faces enflamed with combined horror and lust.

"My," the second one ground out. "How…deliciously disgusting."

"It was. Little Kili tried to protest…kept trying to say no…but he didn't fight. He moaned. His hips moved against his brother's mouth and he tangled his fingers in his golden hair. He didn't _want_ to like it…but I could see how much he wanted it. He'd wanted that for a long time."

"That's nothing," the last guard said quietly, drawing them all in with the promise of the most lurid tale of all. "If you really wanted to see just how hot those two are for each other, you should have been in the cell with them last night."

"What? What happened? What did you do? What did _they_ do?"

"I made them fuck while I watched."

As one, the guards drew a heaving, gasping breath, some beginning to react to the mental image.

"How… _glorious,_ " one of them moaned.

"It didn't take much persuasion, either. I stroked myself while little Kili thrust into his brother's body…thrust until he spilled…and he spilled _everywhere._ Who'd have thought the little thing would have had so much seed in him…and Fili had even more. Even after he'd come, the little one continued to touch him…until he'd come all over his hand…and just at the end there…really, his cry was so tiny, I almost didn't hear it…he called out his brother's name. Heheh…the dear little things had a _lot_ of cleaning up to do after that."

"Sweet _Valar,_ " the youngest guard breathed, his eyes glassy with lust and his breath quick with want. One by one, the other guards began to chuckle.

"Poor boy," the second guard said, eyes drifting down his compatriot's body. "All this talk has gotten him going."

"How about it, lad? Would you like to have a go with our pretty little ponies?"

"Has…has anyone…taken Kili yet?" the young elf asked, body shifting slightly in his chair. Briefly, the others glanced at each other.

"The only way any of us have put our cocks in that filly is through his mouth. Fili has bargained quite harshly to keep us away from the rest of him."

"I want…to be the first," the young guard said, his body beginning to tremble with his desire. "I _will_ be the first…to have lovely little Kili."

"That's the spirit," the others all started in encouragement, rising from the table and heading out of the storeroom, leaving an empty barrel and the reek of well enjoyed wine behind them.

For a moment, all Bilbo could do was sit where he was, hardly able to believe the poison that had just passed through his ears. It couldn't be true, could it? Not Fili and Kili…bright, shining, fun-loving Fili and Kili…had they really been…taken advantage of…despoiled? How could these elves have so cruelly taken the innocence from two such bright souls as Fili and Kili? He wasn't sure if he could believe they had.

There was only one way to find out.

Bilbo wasn't entirely aware he was moving at first. Concealed beneath his ring's cloak of invisibility, he found himself moving through the darkened corridors of the elven dungeon, moving in the direction he knew his friends' cell to be located. As he drew nearer, he began to hear voices…and words he absolutely did not want to hear.

"You can't _do_ this," Fili's voice snarled. "We had a deal. You can do whatever you want with me…so long as my brother's modesty is kept intact."

"Oh, your little _slut_ of a brother could hardly be said to be modest anymore," the second guard's voice followed it. "As I recall, he gave up his chastity a good while before you did. Kings would lie down with lepers to have that sweet little mouth on them."

" _Stop it!_ " Fili continued to growl.

"I watched him _fuck_ you into oblivion, little prince. By what foolish dwarven standard is your baby brother still chaste?"

"No one has known him," Fili explained, his voice low and harsh. "In the eyes of our people…he is innocent."

"Well, we're just going to have to change that tonight, aren't we," the youngest guard's voice joined in, his lust only having doubled since leaving the storeroom.

"Please…" Kili's soft, broken voice tried to protest. "Please…I am…a virgin."

"No longer," the young elf said softly, voice thick with possessiveness. Bilbo could practically _hear_ him leering at the young dwarf. "Tonight you will belong to me."

"No…please, no…"

"Kili," the young elf started, his voice a shade harsher, "if you do not give yourself to me…we will kill your brother in front of you. You don't want that, do you?"

"Mm-mm," Kili mumbled. It took Bilbo several minutes to realize that the tiny sound coming from the youngest member of their company was…tears…weeping. Kili was crying. Bilbo reached the cell just in time to see the young elf reach forward and stroke Kili's cheek.

"Good," he said, then leaned down, pressing a decidedly unchaste kiss to Kili's lips.

"Kili! _NO!_ " Fili shouted, trying to get to his brother before several of the guards seized him and forced him down. "Don't do this. _Please!_ " he begged. "Don't throw away your future for _me!_ I'm not worth it…not _this._ Please…save yourself."

Kili smiled weakly at his brother as he undid the buttons on his coat, slipping it from his shoulders before sitting down on the cell's cot. "How can I do anything else? Have you not already given up your own future for my sake, Nadadel? Men lananubukhs menu…Atamanel."

Bilbo could see something break in Fili's eyes at these words…and he saw his spirit break in the way his body slumped in the grasp of the elven guards.

"Men…Men lananubukhs menu…kha'I-ith," he said softly.

"Do it," Kili hissed at his would be rapist, eyes staring out across the darkened cell, looking at nothing as the elf slipped a hand between his legs. Then he began to kiss him again.

"Wait," one of the other guards suddenly interrupted. "I have a better idea. Wouldn't our Fili enjoy it better if he could be a part of things?"

"What did you have in mind?" the young elf asked, sounding slightly disgruntled as he sat up from Kili's already ravished body.

"Let our little Kili suck him…while _you_ take his virginity."

"Hmm…interesting."

"No!" Fili shouted as the elves hauled him up from the hard stone floor. "I won't be part of this! You can't make me!"

"You know what happens if you don't do it…don't you, Kili," the young elf said, taking Kili's chin in hand and forcing him to look up at him. Slowly, Kili nodded. With that, the young guard helped him up from the cot while the others forced Fili down onto it. Kili was careful not to look at his brother. Once the elves had Fili pinned in place, the young elf slipped Kili's tunic over his head and undid his belt, easily laying him bare. Gesturing toward Fili's struggling form, he indicated Kili could begin.

Fili tried to protest, but his mouth had been stopped with a gag. Still not looking at him, Kili dropped to his knees before his brother and undid his belt, drawing his cock out. Then, his face burning with shame, he bent low over his brother and closed his lips around the tip of him.

A different sort of cry came muffled from beneath the gag at this. Fili continued to wriggle, but it was only half in resistance now. Even in the dark, Bilbo could see the slight tremble of Kili's body as he slid his brother's cock in and out of his mouth…and as he worked, the young elf worked to get Kili ready…preparing him and opening him. When the elf finally pushed inside of him, Kili's cry was muffled by the hard cock in his mouth.

"Ohh…yesss," the elf groaned in satisfaction as he buried himself deep inside Kili's body over and over again. Tears flowed freely down Kili's face, even though tiny whimpers of pleasure escaped his mouth as his brother grew hotter and heavier on his tongue. And Fili…it was impossible to tell whether he was in bliss…or in anguish.

Bilbo felt horror grip his chest and stop his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick watching this happen to his friends. He was able to force himself to look away, but he couldn't block out the sounds…Fili's muffled cries of anguished bliss, Kili's whimpers, and the elf's groans of pleasure. As sickened as he was, as angry with himself and the elves as he was, he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He felt, somehow, that he had to bear witness to their suffering. If he was unable to do anything to help them, he could at least do this.

The hobbit heard the sound of Fili's rushed gasping and whimpering as Kili brought him to his orgasm. The younger dwarf's single, high-pitched cry signaled his own finish, and the young elf finished with a very distinct growl…a last thrust that had clearly buried him deep inside Kili's body, spilling every last drop he had to give.

Bilbo vaguely heard the elves congratulating each other as they made their way from the cell, but mostly his ears focused on the voices of his two young friends.

"I'm sorry," Kili hissed as if in pain, his voice thick with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, sh, sh," Fili shushed him. When Bilbo again approached the cell bars, he saw the older prince holding his little brother in his arms, both of them sprawled out on their tiny cot, but curled tightly into each other. "It's over. It's done with. I'm just…so sorry I couldn't protect you. I tried. Mahal, I _tried,_ " he said, tears spilling silently down his own face.

"It wasn't…your fault, Brother. _I_ was the one who made the decision."

Just when Bilbo was thinking he probably shouldn't listen in on something that was just between the two brothers and he was turning to leave, he must have brushed up against something, for Fili's head immediately snapped up, looking for the source of the noise.

"Bilbo? Is that you?"

The halfling very seriously considered keeping silent, but in the end felt that observing them and saying nothing would be just as bad as what the elves had done to them, so he stepped forward.

"Yes."

"You…you saw that…didn't you."

"Yes."

"Please…please don't tell Uncle, Bilbo. This would kill him," Fili pleaded quietly, clutching his brother a little tighter against his chest.

"We didn't want to. We didn't want to," Kili mumbled several times, face buried in his older brother's chest. "They _made_ us do it."

"Of _course_ you didn't want to," Bilbo said, his voice thick with anger and sorrow. "Who in the world would think you _wanted_ to have _that_ happen to you?"

"Our choice doesn't really matter. Virginity is very important to our line. It…it's everything…to be able to give your innocence to your chosen partner. Kili and I…we're…damaged goods. No decent dwarf would want us as we are now."

"That…that's horrible. Is it really only about _that_ with you Durins? You're both wonderful boys. Surely-"

"Bilbo!" Fili interrupted harshly. "Just…just leave it alone… _please._ "

"All right…I'll leave it alone…but you're going to have to tell Thorin what happened sooner or later."

"We…we know. Just…for now…leave us alone. Let us be alone."

"All right," Bilbo said, slowly releasing the bars and shuffling away down the corridor, making sure they could hear him leaving. He would leave them be…and he would keep their secret for now…but he was going to get Fili and Kili out of this place…and he had no idea how…but he was going to see those elves paid for what they'd done to the two princes.


End file.
